Tale of Ladybug
by MariquitaCifer
Summary: yes its another of my oc stories this one is Mariquita Cifer i really don't have a summary for this one sorry but ill post it soon as i come up with a good one so just read to see if u like it or not The title is a play on my oc's name)


A/N: im not going to do a big discrpition for characters because i suck at that and most who read the story already knows what they look like

i also suck at gramer and spelling so if there are any misspelled words then tell me

and please review! i need to know if people like my stories or ill lose my intrist in it!

* * *

Where am I? Who's there? No… who am I?' I think to myself silently as I kneel down on a cold tile floor my eyes closed and unable to open them for a reason that I don't know. But still I can tell I'm not wearing anything but a simple thin bed sheet to cover me from the eyes of those I now realize are also in the room. How many? I don't know. And I'm not sure I want to know. I can tell from what I can sense those that stand before me are strong very strong. I know I would never survive if they attempted to attack. So needless to say I felt very vulnerable and nervous.

Suddenly to my right I can hear two large doors swing open and crash in to the wall

"I'm here! Now what is so important that you had to order us out of bed at 2 in the morning?" a loud gruff voice shouted accompanying the loud noise scaring me to the point where I jumped and my eyes snapped open only to be assaulted by a bright light. With a whine I quickly snapped them shut again.

"Good going blue-brain you scared it!" another voice shouted

"Shut it spoon! If anything your face will be what scares it!" The first voice replied. Then I heard a couple smacking sounds and a double ow.

"Both of you need to shut up." A third voice. This time it was low quiet and female. Very soothing after what I just heard. I found myself wishing I could hear it again.

"Your screaming is what's scaring her. So shut up and listen to what Aizen-Sama has to say."

"Thank you Hallibel." Yet another voice spoke up this time sounding smooth but also spoke with a firm tone. "As you all have no doubt figured out by now you have a new sister." He paused. "Can you look up and tell us your name?" he asked me. I let out a squeak to let them know I heard them as I slowly opened my eyes blinking to adjust to the light. Then I looked up to see the group before me.

"Ha! Ulquiorra I didn't know you had family!" I could hear and see that the gruff loud voice before belonged to a tall man with shocking blue hair.

"I was unaware of it as well." Replied a man standing next to him this one had long black hair near white skin bright green eyes.

I sensed someone coming up behind me so I slowly turned around to look and I saw a man with slicked back brown hair brown eyes and most eye-catching a pinkish red sash.

"Can you tell them your name?" he asked and I heard the same smooth firm toned voice as before.

'This must be Aizen-Sama then.' I thought as I also tried to remember my name. However I came up blank

"Um." I said quietly

"Can you speak up? I don't think anyone heard you." Lord Aizen told me sweetly

"I-I don't remember." I told him a bit louder.

"You don't remember your name?" he asked

"No. I don't remember anything." I told him shaking my head no a bit

"Hm." I heard him say thoughtfully he then took my hair and brushed it away from my neck "A birthmark. In the shape of a ladybug." He then stated with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Aizen-Sama. Why don't we name her Mariquita? It means ladybug," a man with shoulder length pink hair asked/stated

"Yeah because she's a lady and is likely to bug us to death!" called out a very tall man who on first glance made me think of a giant spoon. I looked back to Aizen-Sama. He ignored 'spoon's' comment and smiled sweetly. Or at least it was supposed to be sweet but it just made me feel awkward.

"Hai." He started "Mariquita. It's lovely. It's settled then your name shall be Mariquita" he paused again. "Cifer… Mariquita Cifer." I heard varying versions of welcome and his coming from what I counted to be 6 men and one woman.

"Now as too why I have you here is because she is special. I created her special much like I did Wonderweiss only I did so differently. She still has speech, intelligence much like you all have naturally however at this point she has no power of her own making her weak and vulnerable to outsiders. She can and will over time develop power and strength but until then she needs to be protected, which is where you come in." he spoke to all of those gathered.

"If you're expecting me to baby-sit some kid, forget it." An old man exclaimed looking fairly pissed off.

"I second that!" 'Spoon' and the blue haired guy shouted at the same time.

"I'm not going to be babysitting some-" The blue haired man started.

"Bitch." 'Spoon' finished.

"On the contrary." Stated Aizen-Sama "You will as I command because if you fail to do so or she becomes hurt or injured during your time to protect her I will strip you of your rank and toss you for the Shimigami to find. Am I understood?" I heard varied quiet mumbled yeses from the three.

"Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Barragan? I said am I understood!" Aizen-Sama asked again but strangely the pressure of the room suddenly shifted and I gasped suddenly finding it hard to breath

"_Hai_! Aizen-Sama" all three called out. Suddenly the pressure lifted and I could breathe again.

"Now listen up because here's how it is going to go" Aizen-Sama said "Mariquita is going to spend the rest of the night and day tomorrow with me. On Monday she is going to be with stark all day every day for seven days only during the day. At night she stays with me. After the seven days the same thing will happen only it will be Barragan's turn. After that Hallibel, continuing from there. With the exception of number seven, nine, and ten. Simply because I know I cannot trust them with something this important. During the week in which you are protecting Mariquita you will train her and teach her the ways of Los Noches. Am I understood?"

"Hai Aizen-Sama!" All seven of them exclaimed at the same time.

"Good then you are dismissed however hallibel may you remain?" he asked/said.

All six of the men left and hallibel walked up to us. I could see her truly for the first time.

'Wow she's pretty. I thought. As I looked her over. Tall dark tan skin, Pretty sea green eyes, golden blond hair. Though I noticed strangely the collar of her jacket was so high it covered her face up to her eyes. 'Wonder why? I thought. 'Oh well though her boobs could be a bit smaller. There is no way they can be comfy.' I realized I had zoned out and missed the words exchanged between Aizen-Sama and Hallibel, because the next thing I know I heard her say:

"Alright, come on." She had reached underneath my arms and hauled me to my feet. I wobbled there for a couple seconds my legs feeling very weak like I haven't used them for a very long time. But I managed to stay standing. Then she took my wrist and gently pulled me in the direction she wanted me to go. And while holding up the sheet covering me with one hand I took a couple practice steps finding if I went slowly I could walk just fine. And followed her out of the large room. Almost right away she was approached by three girls that started asking her a bunch of questions which were so rapid fire I only heard bits of words form different questions.

"Girls! Calm down! Hallibel said

"Listen there is something I need you to do. Mariquita here is new and had just been born I need you three to go find…" I zoned out a bit not really listening to her since I was more focused on the fact that I felt like I was going to collapse at any time but I snapped back to reality when I heard Hallibel ask me if I was alright. I told her I was okay for now realizing those three girls had disappeared. With that she gently continued to pull me down the hallway. Soon we arrived at a huge white door with a large gothic 3 painted on to it.

"Well here we are." She told me as she shoved the large door open allowing me to step in. I gasped as I looked around. One thing I noticed as I followed Hallibel though the hallways is that everything was a blinding white color. Not a single other color however in Halibel's room it changed when I noticed that she had blankets, and pillows of every shape size and color from red to purple and every color in-between.

"Holy crap. I'm almost scared to speak to not cause a pillow avalanche."

"That actually happened once. I was late to a meeting since I had to dig my girls out of the pile as well." She told me with a hint of laugher in her voice. I laughed lightly as well.

"Why don't you head on in to the bathroom and sit down Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose, and Apacci, will be here shortly to clean you up and take you to Aizen-Sama I have to go wake up stark and make sure he isn't going to slack when it's his turn to protect you."

"Thank you." I told her as she turned to leave and I wobbled over to the bathroom and sunk down on to the side of the bathtub sighing as I could finally rest again I looked around noticing the bathroom was large and could fit five girls easy. My rest was short lived as suddenly those three girls from before walked in one of them, the shortest one with the black hair, was carrying a pile of towels the second one with olive green hair was carrying a little basket with bottles in it as well as a bowl. The last one was the one with long curly hair and darkly tanned skin was carrying a chair. After they set their things down the shortest one grabbed the chair and put it in the shower and turned it on.

"Sorry but we don't have time for proper introductions since we got to get u cleaned up and to Aizen-Sama in 30 minutes." The tallest one said

"So we will have to wait till its Hallibel-Sama turn to watch you to truly get to know one another." Spoke the one with the long olive hair.

"So until then the most to know is I'm Apacci, that's Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun." she told me pointing to herself and the other two as she named off the names.

I looked to the three of them as I felt Mila-Rose pull the sheet off of me and help me in to the shower. The warmth surrounded me soothingly before I could protest and I found myself relaxing and letting the girls do what they might to clean me up. But all too soon it ended and I found myself sitting on the toilet (with the lid down.) and being handed a bowl of what I realized to be hollow meet. While the girls dried me off. My stomach growled reminding me of how hungry I was so needless to say I basically inhaled the contents of the bowl.

"Oh crap its already been 45 minutes!" Sun-Sun cried out. And suddenly I found myself standing in front of a large double doors fighting off a wave of dizziness realizing I was dressed in a white shirt and pants, nightgown like clothing. one of the girls knocked on the door and Aizen-Sama answered

"You are late." He stated simply and though he had a kind smile on his face I could tell he was angry.

"Were sorry Aizen-Sama we were simply trying to make her as clean for you as we could." I heard Mila-Rose's voice answer

"Very well." He answered "You may return to your master, Mariquita, come." He gestured for me to come in to his room. And I followed thinking how in this world is this guy the leader he seems way to nice to be leader in this lawless dimension.

But I decided there must be a reason and I didn't want to end up on his bad side if the reason happened to be power. So I sat on the edge of his bed and half listened to his speech it having something to do with me and relief about my creation and to explain why I was created but for some reason he used to many words I haven't heard yet so most of it went over my head. However I nodded yes and pretended to listen figuring I would figure it out later. But the man just didn't stop talking so I eventually tuned him out noticing how soft the bed was and how tired I felt after everything that had happened in the last hour and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.


End file.
